5of21 Jack Geas
Jack Geas Age 4: "I was reading that newspaper! They think I'm lying about my literacy? How ridiculous!" Age 5: "Mother doesn't care about me, or Ace. She only cares about that weird salt she keeps putting up her nose..." Age 5: "An IQ of 180 isn't so special when Ace has 190!" Age 5: "An IQ of 200? What's so special about that?" Age 6: "That salt mother keeps sniffing has finally killed her! It sure took long enough!" Age 7: "How are we supposed to do anything about these bullies when the teachers are just as bad?" Age 7: "We will have our revenge, Ace. Such simple minded adversaries can't take on the two of us working together." Age 8: "The world sure is a smelly place. Only Ace and I can remake it right, he told me so himself!" Age 8: "Next time I won't just stand there and let him punch me... next time I will fight back..." Age 8: "The world is rotten. We must remake it." Age 9: "We have to stick together through this. It's the only way." Age 9: "What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger. We have to remember this." Age 10: "Ha! That kid was face-planting into the floor before he even knew I'd tripped him. That'll teach him not to mess with the Geas brothers!" Age 10: "We're surrounded by idiots. Even the grownups are nothing but idiots!" Age 11: "Someday, we'll be rich and powerful enough to have it all! We'll do it together, Ace!" Age 12: "Checkmate. That's another $100 in the bank. They take us so lightly because we're kids. How ridiculous!" Age 12: "Something's shifted - they aren't picking on us anymore. They're actually afraid of us!" Age 13: "I can hear you in my brain, Ace! How is this possible?" Age 13: "One kilometre seems to be the limit to our ability! It's incredible!" Age 14: "We need a plan - and fast. If we spend any more time trapped in this hell hole, I'm going to lose my mind." Age 15: "Ace saved my life and I don't think I'll ever forget it. I owe him my life now!" Age 16: "It's actually happening; we're finally getting out of this baby jail! Back to Vegas, where the drugs come easy and the girls come cheap - and the gullible patsies are everywhere!" Age 16: "Jack Sanchez? Are you sure these IDs will work? Do I even look the slightest bit Mexican to you?" Age 16: "Never accept a drink. It lowers your intelligence and makes you stupid. Why do you think they offer free drinks while you gamble?" Age 17: "I've never seen so many naked girls in the same place!" Age 17: "Ace! We counted the cards perfectly and we're still down and out! How could this happen?" Age 17: "Okay Ace, the woman in the red dress has 4 Kings. You better fold." Age 18: "Why is it a schmuck off the street with absolutely no brains can walk into these casinos, get cranked all night, and still walk out with a grand - while my brother and I can't turn a god-damned dollar?!" Age 18: "I can't believe a silly woman is coming between Ace and I! We're going to take over the world together and this damned doctor has us both smitten!" Age 19: "I know what you're thinking, Ace, and you better cut it out right now. You know I saw her first!" Age 19: "You lied to me, you bastard! You knew that lard-ass had a flush, and you still made me bet on two pair?!" Age 20: "All these other floozies are a total waste of time. Pamela is the only woman worth anything in this town." Age 21: "Happy 26th birthday, Ace Sanchez!" Age 22: "I'm only going to tell you one more time, Ace - back off." Age 23: "I wonder if she'll remember telling us all that "top secret" information in the morning. In the least, we can use this to our advantage." Age 23: "We can use her to get inside! I know she can fake a heart condition for me on those papers..." Age 23: "I can't believe we let Pamela get in the way of the bigger picture. I can see things clearly now, Ace. Thank you." Age 24: "I actually got in? I'm not terminally ill... does this mean... I have to die to live forever? Will I feel anything when I'm on the inside?" Age 25: "We were supposed to take over the world together, weren't we, Ace? I guess you'll have to go at it alone now..."